This invention concerns improvements relating to accumulation conveyors, that is conveyors upon which a sequence of loads can be accumulated and, if need be, temporarily stored. It is particularly concerned with so-called pallet-accumulation conveyors, in which loads upon a sequence of pallets, possibly articulated, are accumulated and can be caused to be wholly or partially automatically and/or manually advanced continuously and/or intermittently upon a conveyor device, which may comprise a combination of conveyor elements.
It is an object of the invention to provide accumulation conveyors which could not only be produced with a simple construction and at limited expense, but also to offer advantages with respect to reliability.